The New Camper
by GooberPeas
Summary: Rebecca is the new, snobby camper at Camp Half Blood. What happens when Percy and the gang try to befriend her? Will they become enemies or friends? What dramatic things will go on! (Takes place after Titan war) First Fanfic! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The New Camper**

Summary: What if the the ol' Percy Jackson gang met a new camper named Rebecca who is quite snobby. Will they fight? Become friends? What will happen? First Fanfic. :3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS STORIES. THAT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDEN. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. **

**Heyo! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you like it and please review! Or not, I mean it's nice that you actually took time to read this story... You don't HAVE to review or favorite. I mean it would be nice, but it's not nescessary. Okay, Thanks for checking this out, and ONWARD WITH THE STORY :D**

Chapter 1

My last day of school started out pretty nice. I went to school, got good grades, said goodbye to all my good friends, and then came home to my wonderful parents who told me I had to leave for the summer and not come back till' school started again. The whole conversation started with my father and mother telling me to sit down at the table and that we were going to have a little "chat."

"So summer is coming up... and there is this summer camp for... um... special children... and you are going to attend for the summer until you go back to school." My mother said.

"WHAT? What about Hawaii? We were going there for the whole summer like every year!" I yelled. Yeah that's right. We would go to Hawaii every single year. My dad, Frank Todds, made some big bucks. He was a movie director. And my mother is an actress. Her name is Connie Todds. She's a pretty famous actress too. But she looks nothing like me. She has blonde hair and I have golden brown hair. She has blue eyes I have light brown eyes. She is super pale and I have a tan skin. I don't look like my dad either. He's bald and has green and blue eyes.

"Honey, there isn't enough money this year for five people." My mom said as she pulled a chair out and took a seat along with my father and I.

"Whoa, six? It's usually just us three. Are you guys going to Hawaii with other people and sending me off to some stinky summer camp? In the hot sun?" I asked. They weren't taking me. They were taking some other people. Not their beloved daughter they know and love.

"The Johnsons are coming. So there will be four people coming. We just don't have extra money to get another ticket. That money was spent on on your room and your clothes." My mom responded. Well sorry I only wear designer clothing. And I mean only designer clothing. My floral dress designer! My peep toe wedges designer! Yup. All designer clothing. And the cost adds up after awhile when you want a different outfit for the whole school year.

"Sorry sweetie. Not enough money." dad said.

"Yup, not enough money," My mom said her blue eyes aimed at her hands. I could tell the reason was something else...

A Few Days Later...

_RIIIIINNNNNGGGG! _My alarm clock went off. All groggy eyed I managed to get out of bed and get ready for the worst summer ever at camp. I did the essentials, eat breakfast, brush teeth, get dressed, apply my make up, and curl my hair. My dad and mom helped me load our van with my 6 luggage. Two were for shoes, one luggage for accessories, and the rest for my clothes. We got in the car and I ignored my parents the car ride. I was gonna go to a camp full of smelly oafs instead of beautiful Hawaii.

Apparently all camp kids had to to meet at a gas station and then we'd ride the camp bus to camp. How lame. So there I was with six luggage surrounding me and my parents were gone. I completely ignored their goodbyes. I waited for the bus as the other campers came. Some were hugging others and most wore orange shirts that said Camp Half Blood. _Stupid camp name. Stupid camp actually ,_I thought.I noticed a a girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde princess curls hug a guy who had black hair and green eyes. Both were smiling ear to ear. Then another boy walked up to them with curly brown hair and a bad case of acne. He walked funny too. But the three continued to hug one another and chat. They were all very poor based on the way they dressed. I watched them. Finally the one with grey eyes saw me. I looked away and pretended to text on my phone. _I probably look like an idiot with no friends! _I thought. Next thing I knew I looked up to see the smiling gray eyed girl and the two boys. All smiling at me.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth. This is Percy and Grover. Are you new to camp?" The grey eyed one known as Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I am. I have to be here for summer. So don't think that a rich folk like me is going to get mushy to a peasant like you." I told her with my nose held high.

"Peasant! You got a nerve considering what I can do to you." She said her eyes intimidated me. She showed me her dagger tucked in her pants. I gulped. Why did she have a dagger?

"Annabeth! It's fine. Just let it go okay. She's new and probably confused. Whose your parent?" The green-eyed one, I think named Percy, asked turning to me. What a stupid question. And why did he say parent? As in one parent? I have two, thank you very much.

"My dad is the famous director Frank Todds and my mom is the famous actor Connie Todds. I am Rebecca Todds. The one and only." I said. Then they laughed. _What? _I thought. _What's so funny? _

"We meant your godly parent. Nice one doofus." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. Godly parent? What's that?

"I don't know what you mean," I told them.

"You don't know who your godly parent is? Boy we've got lots of explaining to do." The boy, Grover, said.

They began telling about how the Greek "Myths" aren't really myths and that everyone here at this camp had a godly parent and so on and so on. So I listened and learned. By the time they finished the bus was there. I gathered my luggage, along with the help of my new so called "friends," and boarded the bus. I kept thinking about what they said. Sure it was strange, but I believed it.

We arrived at camp later and instructors asked who our godly parent was. When they asked me, I told them I didn't know. The instructors muttered something about being claimed when you're 13 years old, but I didn't understand what they were talking about. A man in a wheel chair with silver and white hair with a long beard came out and asked me to follow him. We arrived at a porch and he asked me to take a seat. I sat down on a white rusty chair. It was revolting, but I managed.

"Hello. My name is Chiron, not Charon. Please don't get those two mixed up. I hate it when people do that. Anyway, I help run this camp. So how old are you? And your name please?" Chiron asked.

"Rebecca Todds and I am 14 almost 15 years old." I told him.

"Strange..." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that," He started, "A camper made the gods promise to claim their children when they turn 13 years old. And you're fifteen this isn't right... I won-" He stopped shortly. Then he pointed up. Above my head was a floating sun.

"Daughter of Apollo," Chiron said.

I really needed to talk to my mom. Did my dad know? I mean, since Percy and Annabeth and Grover told me about the whole "godly parent" thing I knew one of my parents were not really my parents, but I didn't know _who. _My mom had a lot of explaining to do.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Keep in mind I am very young and so this might not be really good... But I try! Sorry I rushed through the story. I have homework to do still but I wanted to post this story. Please let me know if I need to change or fix anything in the reviews. Also, I was told to double space when I make a new paragraph. I hope it doesn't look weird...**

**P.S. I updated this the day after I posted it. I dunno if there are still any mistakes and things like that. If so, tell me in the reviews! Thanks! (I must sound really perky...)**

**-xXCaylaXx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chappy! Please review and stuff! But (again), it's not necessary. I won't stop writing if I don't get any reviews. I hope you like! And if I make any mistakes let me know in the reviews! In the last chapter before I updated it, there were a lot of mistakes. So, sorry about that. **

"MOM!" I yelled when she finally picked up the phone. I had called her thirteen times. Our conversation went like this:

* * *

_Me: MOM!_

**Mom: Yes sweetie? I'm on my way to audition for an upcoming movie. So tell me what you want to say because I don't have time now. **

_I found out... So dad isn't really my... dad. Apollo is? Why didn't you tell me?_

(Silence...)

**I didn't know how. I didn't - I didn't want the monsters to come. I thought maybe I could raise you normally, but I couldn't. Remember that lady who stalked you when you were walking home from school a few weeks ago? **

_Yeah, but, that was just some creepy lady. Wasn't it?_

**No Rebecca. It wasn't. That was a monster. They're out to get you now. Monsters can smell demigods, kids like you that are half god and half mortal. Your scent is stronger. Monsters would want to attack you. And you don't know how to fight... So I wanted you to know how to defend yourself. So that's why I sent you to Camp Half Blood. Hermes, Apollo's best friend, told me about it while I was expecting a child. He said it was safe. And that it's a good place to teach kids to fight. **

_Wow. This is a lot to take in on one day. Monsters? Fighting? How do I do that while looking good? Oh Mom! One thing. Did you meet Apollo, er dad, before you met dad, as in mortal dad? _

**Yeah I met Apollo before your father. But don't tell you're father! He doesn't know anything about Apollo. I don't think I want him involved yet. Maybe when the time is right. **

_Mom, I'm scared. What if I get killed? What if I'm not cut out for this? It's really hard for me right now. I don't- I don't..._

(Silence once again...)

**Rebecca? Rebecca! REBECCA! **

* * *

That's what happened until I just couldn't take it anymore and fainted. I woke up in the infirmary I guessed. There were hospital beds and a few kids wrapped in bandages covered in blood. I wondered what happened to them. I slowly got out of the white hospital bed I was on. I felt really dizzy and it took me awhile to get my balance. Than I stumbled out of the infirmary, without anyone noticing. I don't think any patients cared that I left. They were the only ones in the infirmary at the time. I opened the door and stepped outside for some fresh air. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. It was night time and the stars were as bright as ever.

_What a nice night, _I thought.

_It sure is._ Another voice said. This voice wasn't mine it belonged to a male.

_Who... What? Get...out...of...my...head! _I yelled at the voice in my head. Then I shook my head fiercely hoping the voice would leave.

_You can't get rid of me that easily! _The male voice said again.

_Who are you and what do you want? _I thought back.

_Is that anyway to talk to your father? _The male voice said once again.

_Father...? Apollo? Is that you? So you finally decided to talk to me after FOURTEEN YEARS! Thanks for abandoning me until now. Hey next time, you should talk to me face to face instead of in my head! Maybe then I would think you care. _I told the voice, er, I mean my father.

_Ouch. That hurts you know. _He said. _So what's up?_

_Nothing much. Just that I found out I'm a demigod and my life is completely over. And that my father really doesn't care about me and now, for some odd reason, decides to talk to me all of a sudden. _I told him, in my head of course.

Silence. He couldn't say anything. What _could _he say? I continued to stare at the stars. I was still in the same clothes I was in earlier. I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I think to my cabin? I had no idea where my bags full of my stuff was either. I walked around until I reached a cabin, completely covered in golden paint, and a giant sun on top. I figured it was my cabin. I opened the door and walked in. Sure enough, there were campers. All asleep. I searched for an empty bunk. I found my luggage (all six of them) next to an empty bunk and I plopped down in it. I was really tired from the whole "Hey you might die because your a demigod!" thing. I closed my eyes and was out in seconds.

**ELLO! Yeah, Sorry it's short. I am so tired today. I have THREE tests on the same day. I have to study... it's just too much work. :/ Ha ha. Just kidding. :P I just couldn't write a lot today and I wanted to post another chapter so that I wouldn't have a cliffy and people would have to wait another week for me to write again. (Not that many people will want to read my stories.) **

**xXCaylaXx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

So to the few people who are saying, "OH-MY-SQUASH! A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE THE NEW CAMPER IS UP!" Sorry, but this is NOT a new chapter. I am thinking about deleting this story and starting a whole new story. I don't really like this story and where it's heading, and I know that it's really bad. So please, leave a review telling me if I should continue or not. I don't really wanna delete this story and have people start yelling at me... Bye! And again, sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter, (probably not) but yeah... Sorry.

P.S. I know I changed my screen name from xXCaylaXx To GooberPeas... Yeah... Maybe I should change it back. I don't even know WHY I changed it in the first place.


End file.
